


Unity

by LacyPearl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, elounor (slight), larry - Freeform, mpreg!louis, sassy!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyPearl/pseuds/LacyPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s okay, babe. You can do this. We’ve been preparing for this.” Harry guided, breathing with me. He had a hold of my hand, smoothing my hair back away from my face.</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Don’t <b>fucking</b> tell me I can do this! I’m going into fucking <b>labor</b>, Harold!” I yelled, throwing my head back against the limo seat. The next contraction that came was worse than the first one, and I’m not afraid to admit, I screamed.</i></p><p>  <i>“Fuck you, Harry! Fuck you for doing this to me!” </i></p><p>  <i>“Louis, babe, you have to stay calm until we get to the hospital. It could be bad on the baby.” Harry advised, stroking my hand with his thumb. He looked over at our three best friends and band mates, sighing.</i></p><p>  <i>“Can we do anything?” Liam asked, afraid of my reaction.</i></p><p>  <i>“You can sit there,” I warned, lifting my head to glare at him. “And be quiet. You’re not nine months pregnant, and going into labor. You have no idea how bad this fucking hurts, and it’s all Harry’s fault because he can't wrap his dick!”</i></p><p>------</p><p>Or, Harry and Louis are dating. They're in One Direction. They fuck and Louis gets pregnant. This is their journey from start to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity

_“It’s okay, babe. You can do this. We’ve been preparing for this.” Harry guided, breathing with me. He had a hold of my hand, smoothing my hair back away from my face._

_“Don’t **fucking** tell me I can do this! I’m going into fucking **labor** , Harold!” I yelled, throwing my head back against the limo seat. The next contraction that came was worse than the first one, and I’m not afraid to admit, I screamed._

_“Fuck you, Harry! Fuck you for doing this to me!”_

_“Louis, babe, you have to stay calm until we get to the hospital. It could be bad on the baby.” Harry advised, stroking my hand with his thumb. He looked over at our three best friends and band mates, sighing._

_“Can we do anything?” Liam asked, afraid of my reaction._

_“You can sit there,” I warned, lifting my head to glare at him. “And be quiet. You’re not nine months pregnant, and going into labor. You have no idea how bad this fucking hurts, and it’s all Harry’s fault because he can’t fucking wrap his dick!”_

**Eleven months ago**

There are many great attributes to being in a band with your boyfriend. You get to travel the world with him, experiencing everything together. You get to share a hotel room with him every night, as well as a bunk on the tour buses. You can look at him across the stage and just smile, knowing he knows exactly what you’re feeling; the rush you’re having.

There are also some negative attributes to being in a boyband with your boyfriend. We can’t be out in the open. We can’t walk down the street, holding hands. I can’t stand close to him during meet-and-greets. I can’t kiss him in the middle of the street, the stars twinkling above us. No, I can’t do that. But, I want to and I will. One day.

I walked into the studio, seeing the boys lounging around. I checked my watch, or rather Harry’s, and saw I was late. 

“Damn, again. Sorry, mates. I got held up.” I apologized, looking at them.

“So we see,” Harry said, holding up his phone. I walked to him, peering at the picture. I sighed, seeing Eleanor and I. Eleanor, being my “girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” I apologized again, depositing myself in Harry’s lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss to his temple. I ran my hand through his curls, pushing them away from his face.

“Management asked me to take her to brunch before she headed back to Manchester.” I explained, placing another kiss to his temple.

“She’s leaving?” Harry asked, his mood clearly picking up.

“Yes. I took her to brunch and I was asked to take her to the airport. She’s flying back as we speak.”

“Good,” Harry responded, wrapping his lanky arms around me. He buried his face in my neck, peppering it with little pecks. “Now, I have you all to myself. How long until she comes back?”

“Good question,” I said, closing my eyes and relaxing into his embrace. “Couple months, I suppose. I wasn’t really concerned with when she’s coming back. I was more concerned getting her gone.”

“Okay, now that everyone is happy, can we please get to work?” Liam asked, standing up.

“Sure, Li. Who’s up first?” I asked, untangling myself from Harry.

“Zayn’s chorus is first. So, up you get, Zayn.” Liam ordered, pulling Zayn from his slumber.

“Alright, mate. I’m going, I’m going.” Zayn said, going into the recording booth. He put his headphones on and nodded. Liam pressed a couple of buttons, turning on the microphone. Pressing record, we heard Zayn’s voice fill the room.

“They don’t know about the things we do. They don’t know about the ‘I love you’s. But, I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us. They don’t know about the up all nights. They don’t know I’ve waited all my life just to find a love that feels this right. Baby, they don’t know about… They don’t know about us.” Zayn sang, closing his eyes as the music flowed through his ears. Liam stopped recording, and spoke to Zayn.

“Good, Zayn,” Liam praised. “I think Louis should do his next. Come on out.”

~*~

Recording went on for a few more hours, all of us feeling satisfied where the album currently was in regards to being finished. The boys started gathering their things, when Simon came through the door.

“Uncle Simon,” I announced, genuinely surprised to see him here.

“Hello, Louis,” Simon greeted, shutting the door behind him. “Boys, please take a seat. There are some things I need to address.”

I moved to sit next to Harry, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap. I shifted, turning my body to enable me to wrap my arms around his neck. I ran a hand through his curls, hearing him sigh. We all respected Simon deeply, but Harry had a little fear in there with the respect. Being the youngest, Harry had always felt he needed to impress Simon the most.

“Baby,” I soothed, whispering in his ear. “It’s just Simon. We’ve talked about this. Remember? He’s on our side.”

“I know, Lou,” Harry whispered. “It’s just frightening sometimes.”

“Okay, boys,” Simon said, standing in front of us. “I’m going to get down to business. There have been rumors about each of you: rumors that need to be straightened out. Before we go to the press, I want each of you to tell me, in confidence, the truth. If I feel we should tell the truth to the press, then we will. If I think otherwise, we’ll just politely deny them and move on. Understood?”

“What rumors? What have we done?” Niall pondered, looking at the boys.

“Zayn,” Simon started, turning his attention to Zayn. “Have you cheated on Perrie?” 

“What?” Zayn exclaimed, standing up. “Is that what’s going around? Why would I cheat on Perrie? Who’s saying I did?”

“When you all went on a break to Australia, there was a waitress. She has come out to the public and claims she has incriminating pictures of the two of you.”

“Simon, I am telling you the truth. I have never cheated on Perrie, and I never would. I love her. Why would I throw it all away for some bitch of a waitress?”

“I’m sorry,” Simon said, putting a comforting hand on the distraught boy’s shoulder. “I have to make sure. We can definitely go to the press with this. Just take the ‘bitch of a waitress’ part out, and we should be good.”

“Alright,” Zayn sighed, clearly defeated. He pulled his phone out and began typing away furiously, texting Perrie.

“Now, Liam,” Simon began, turning to the father of the group. “Rumors are circling about a breakup.”

“Simon,” Liam sighed, standing up. He walked over to the window, looking down at the busy street. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Liam, we have to.”

“Why? Because you want to give the press something new to print? Simon, I can’t take this shit anymore! Never mind how I’m feeling, or what I’m going through. What about Harry and Louis? You’re practically making them live a lie! What happened to us being the band we want to be? Well, we don’t want to be a band that has to hide! When you signed us, you told us that we had control over what happens to us. Now, look at us! Louis is forcing the world into believing he’s in love with a woman, when in fact; he’s in love with his best friend! Don’t you understand how tiring it is for all of us to go along with this lie, this charade?”

“Liam,” I said, standing up. I had never seen him so angry before. The sight was particularly startling. “Mate, we have contracts. There’s nothing we can do. It’s not so bad, really. I mean, I hate having to hide, but it’s a little exhilarating as well. Harry and I can sneak off and pretend to have this forbidden relationship. Then, we come back to our hotel and have mind-blowing sex.”

“Louis,” Harry warned, cheeks flaming.

“Louis, who the hell is pretending? You do have a forbidden relationship!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” I responded, letting the anger get the best of me. “You think I don’t know how this feels? I’m the one in the relationship! I don’t get to prance around like you and Zayn! I don’t get to kiss Harry when I want! I don’t get to tell the world how much I love him when I’m fucking asked about Eleanor! I don’t get to brag about the man I love! I don’t get to tell everyone that I know how he looks in the mornings, or how the butterflies never go away! I know how this fucking feels, because I’m the one fucking living this lie! All you have to do is stand there and nod your head! I actually have to open my fucking mouth and lie to the world! You’re the one that doesn’t know how it feels! You’re the one who gets to be fucking free! So, don’t try to tell me all these things that I already fucking know!”

“Baby!” Harry called, standing up to chase after me. I swung the door open and practically ran down the corridor, looking for any way out.

“Not now, Harry!” I shouted, making my way to the front door. Harry was too fast for me, though. He reached a long arm out, grabbing my wrist. He turned me to him, gripping my shoulders.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare run away from me. I’m feeling everything, too. Remember? There are two people in this relationship, dammit.” Harry scolded, forcing me to look up at him.

“Harry,” I said, anger slipping away.

“Baby, I’m here for you. I am going to be here, every step of the way. Please believe me.” Harry pleaded, cupping my cheeks. I closed my eyes, feeling him place soft kisses all over my face. He began murmuring sweet nothings into my ears, knowing it was one of the few ways I can calm down.

“Let’s go home, okay? I’m done recording for the day.” 

~*~

The next month and a half went by in a blur. There were interviews, both televised and on the radio. We managed to get the rumors to die down, and we were anticipating our weeklong break coming up. Harry and I were planning to just stay inside our home, being with each other as much as possible. All we really needed was each other, and we were more than happy to cuddle up by the fireplace with a glass of champagne.

“Lou,” Harry called, walking into the house. I walked out of the kitchen, drying my hands on a hand towel.

“Hey, babe. Did you get everything at the store?” I asked, walking over to help him with the bags.

“What were you doing in the kitchen?” Harry asked, a bit wary.

“I was cleaning off the counters so we can place the grocery bags on there instead of the floor. Plus, I was getting a bit hungry and I was tired of waiting for you to come home.”

“Oh, no. What did you burn?” Harry asked, dropping the bags he was holding.

“Have a little faith in me, would you?”

“No, I won’t. The last time I had a little faith in you, you set the kitchen on fire! We had to replace the stove and refurnish the counters!” Harry exclaimed, giving me a look.

“Harry,” I sighed, leading him into the kitchen to prove nothing had burned.

“I made me a kettle of tea. I was about to make me some food, but you pulled into the driveway. I just got done making the tea. Do you see any flames?”

“Only yours.” Harry replied, sporting his cheeky grin.

“Yes, and mine is bright and high. Let’s move on.” I said, a slight blush to my cheeks. I made our tea and carried the cups into the living room. I helped Harry put away the groceries, and soon, we were tangled with each on the couch.

“I can’t believe we have a whole week to ourselves.” Harry said, running a hand lazily up and down my back.

“I know,” I agreed, playing with his fingers. “What are we going to do with all this free time?”

“Mm, I can think of one way.” Harry said, the smirk evident in his voice. I looked up at him, and I could tell that this week was going to be the best we’ve ever had. And I couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
